The object of the invention is a box for housing an air freshener element with a solid support, forming part of the structure of the sun visors with which automobiles are usually equipped. The broad possibilities of incorporating more or less complex ancillary, complementary items that aid in driving or make the stay inside the vehicle more comfortable and pleasant, are already known. The present invention relates precisely to a novel embodiment which is original in design, conception and functionality based on a box which may be incorporated in sun visor structures, with a special novel functionality and utility.
The use in automobiles of aromatic chemicals directed to neutralizing both the characteristic smells of new vehicles and those generated in normal use is well known. The means used hithertofore for this purpose consisted basically of solid or liquid aromatic substances in many forms and on many carriers, which are placed inside the vehicle, either by attachment to the bodywork by adhesives or simply hanging them in more or less accessible or totally inadequate places as far as the occupants' security is concerned. Nevertheless, the inventor is not aware of any prior reference to devices of like or similar features to those of the present invention.